


The Splurge

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Prompt fill: [wp] You are one of the lucky ones to receive this one of a kind debit card. For the next 24 hours, you can Buy whatever you want without consequences. Welcome.. to the Splurge.





	The Splurge

My first port of call is my utilities company. Boring, I know, but they've been pretty patient with my pathetic attempts at paying them over the past few months. With that debt paid off, and a substantial buffer for the future added as well, I repeat the process with my ISP and my phone company. Oh, and the water, can't forget them. I pay off my rent arrears too, and the next year's rent with it, as well as my council tax. Keeping a roof over my head and my arse out of jail is a good idea, at the end of the day.

Hopping on my computer, I find the bookmark for the specific dishwasher I've been saving up for. Mine broke a while back, and it's hard to find one the right size to replace it. Then I fire off a text to my brother, asking him to send me specific links for the car parts I  _know_  his collection of Land Rovers needs to get back on the road.

I select another bookmark, and start ordering the parts for a long-needed computer upgrade. Knowing my brother's price for doing computer work for me, I make a mental note to get some beer later. I add a new monitor to the selection I'd already decided on; I can afford it now, so I may as well.

My messenger pings: it's the list I asked for, links to parts for my brother. I purchase all of them, to be delivered to my brother. That'll make him happy.

As a keen amateur runner, I have a rather long list of events I want to enter, both "real" and virtual. After consulting my calendar, I manage to narrow down the list of in-person races to one a month for the next year and a bit. With those entered, I turn to my virtual race sites. The total in each basket climbs in turn, as I select the bling I want to earn through my running. I grin as I select all of the extra merchandise options for my favourite running app's upcoming virtual race. Until now I'd been forced to limit myself to just the one running shirt each race, so going all out feels brilliant.

I also book hotels for the events that aren't local, and train tickets for the ones within 12 weeks, while I'm thinking ahead. First class tickets and a better class of hotel than I would never normally go for. I email my work with the dates I want off as well, just so they don't rota me for those Saturday and Sunday nights.

To hold my incoming bling I order a custom medal holder from a friend's company. He already has the design I want, I've just never been able to afford it until now.

I check the time. It's still pretty early in the morning, not yet 8am. Time to head to my mum's. I call a cab, to pick me up from the nearby cashpoint; fuck walking four miles when I have the money for a ride. Before he arrives I withdraw £300, the maximum daily withdrawal limit. I tuck all but £20 into a hidden pocket in my backpack.

After explaining the situation to my mum over a cup of tea, that I'd entered a competition and won a debit card with unlimited funds for a full 24 hours from the time of first use, we head into town. We have shopping to do. For once I convince her to take the car; I intend to buy more than we'll be able to carry.

The first port of call is my favourite running shop. I've had my eyes on a certain pair of shoes from there for a while. I get a few pairs, all the ones they had in my size. While I'm in there, I splash out on some more running clothes as well, and some accessories. There's so much I've wanted for a while, but decent running stuff is  _pricey_. Once we've got all that, we wander along the upper level of the shopping centre, popping in and out of shops when things catch our eyes.

After a quick trip back up to the car park to deposit our bags, we head to the food court. Yo Sushi is calling my name. While we're eating, I order a few more pairs of my new running shoes. With the miles I do, I'll go through a pair in about six months.

We resume our shopping after lunch. I've lost a lot of weight, so I need pretty much a whole new wardrobe. I can manage that in a day. Among my new casual gear is some work stuff as well. My trousers in particular have needed replacing for a while.

I'll still be cheeky and claim the cost of the work boots back off my work.

We head to my phone company's shop as well, with ice creams in hand. I feel like an upgrade, and a new model has just come out that looks well nice. With that tucked safely into my backpack, we pop round to Lush and Boots as well to get some of the toiletries and makeup I've been eyeing up for a while.

I buy what's needed to completely refill my medicine cabinet as well.

We hit the Yankee candle shop too. Luckily that's right next to the lift for the carpark, because I  _seriously_  splurge in there.

By the time we're done, the back seats and boot of my mum's Land Rover are absolutely rammed with bags. We drop them at her house and head to our usual supermarket for some more shopping. While in the car, I order a terabyte memory card for my new phone from Amazon, along with a slew of books, and a year's subscription to Prime.

And also to several of my favourite magazines. Netflix too.

My first stop at the supermarket is the clothes section. I've already bought a lot today, but I  _love_  their running gear. Until today, most of mine came from here. After throwing those purchases in the car, I grab two large trolleys from the corral outside and go to join my mum.

She's been helping me with my food bills, so I'll return the favour today. I throw some needed household stuff in my trolley as well, for the kitchen and bathroom.

Eventually we make it to the tills, our trolleys groaning under the weight of food contained within. Completely refilling our cupboards, fridges, and freezers comes to several hundred quid.

My brother's booze is in among the pile. He's not getting it until my new computer is built though.

We head to mine first, so I can give my shopping to my housemate to be put away before it gets too warm, then we go to mum's to put her shopping away. Relaxing on the sofa afterwards, with a cup of tea and cake each, I sign up with a stock exchange app. It's something I've wanted to do for a while, but never had the start up money to do so. I dump a few thousand quid into it, over a diverse range of companies, then change the card details to my personal card. Hopefully that should give me some future income.

At Weight Watchers I take the opportunity to stock up on the snacks available on the sales table. If I have those treats available, I'm less likely to eat as much shit as I used to.

While waiting for dinner to arrive - I ordered Indian - I buy everything on my Steam wishlist. Nothing is on sale, but I don't really care. It's not like I have a spending limit. I then find things that I want that aren't on my wishlist, and buy those too.

When I eventually make it home, filling my brother's fuel tank on the way as I had for my mum earlier, I tell my housemate to load his Airsoft wishlist. I'd not been able to buy toys for him before I left in the morning, as I need his UKARA licence number to get most of what he wants, and he tends to sleep until midday. He's like a kid in a toy store as he orders all the guns he's wanted since he started his hobby. I realise that my future is going to be filled with the rattle of BB pellets firing down the garden at his makeshift target by the shed.

I also book him into an intensive driving course and pay outright for a car for him to drive once he passes his driving test at the end, plus tax and insurance. My brother has already agreed to help pick it up.

By 1am I'm starting to really feel the pull of sleep, but I drag myself back down to the shop to withdraw another £300 from the cashpoint. Just shy of £600 cash will last me a while. It's more cash than I've had at once for quite some time.

Before I head to bed I order some new furniture from IKEA. My brand new wardrobe won't fit into my existing storage, so I may as well upgrade.

When I finally climb into my bed, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm debt free, have a few hundred in petty cash, and have full cupboards.

Sure, I might not have made the most  _adventurous_  purchases, but what's the point of buying luxuries if I haven't got the basics sorted?


End file.
